justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I Get Around
|year= 1966 |mode= Solo |dg= Male (♂) |difficulty= 2 (Medium) |effort= 1 (Calm) |nogm=2 (Remake) |pc= Aqua (JD) Red (Later Appearances) |gc =Purple (arrows) (Remake) |lc=Peachy Pink (Remake) |pictos= 50 (JD) 46 (Remake) |nowc = GetAround |perf = Jérémy Paquet |dura= 2:15 |kcal= 15}} "I Get Around" 'by ''The Beach Boys is featured on Just Dance, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer Just Dance ' The dancer is a man who wears a teal and orange flower patterned shirt with a singlet under it, and orange flippers on his feet. '''Remake' In the remake, the appearance stays the same, however his shirt and goggles are red, and his singlet and flippers are purple. IGetAround.png|Original Getaround coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is an image of a beach at sunset. On Just Dance Now, the sunset is in a slightly darker colour and there are birds flying around. Gold Moves In the remake, there are 2 'Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Move 1: '''Open your arms in a left-diagonal fashion as if you are surfing. '''Gold Move 2: '''Similar to the previous move, but in a right-diagonal fashion. GetAroundGM1.png|Gold Move 1 GetAroundGM2.png|Gold Move 2 IGA GM.gif|Both Gold Moves ''in-game Captions I Get Around appears in Party Master Modes. Here is the caption attributed to his dance moves: * Snorkel Surf Trivia * The song is by The Beach Boys, which explains the coach's wardrobe and the background in game. * This is the first The Beach Boys song in the franchise, followed by Surfin' U.S.A. and Barbara Ann. ** However, this is the first and only Beach Boys song in the main series. * The dancer has his own avatar in Just Dance 2014. To unlock this avatar you must reach Level 750 on the World Dance Floor. * The dancer appears in a Puppet Master Mode for Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain), and in that, his shirt is mostly red instead of green. * On Just Dance Now, unlike many other routines, the routine originally did not have any Gold Moves. This could be attributed to the fact that the song was never in a game which came with the feature. Gold Moves were later added. ** It's also the first Just Dance Now song to come directly from ''Just Dance'' and has not returned in any other game in between. ''Can't Get You Out of My Head'' lacks Gold Moves too, but it currently has yet to be released. ** As of April 24, 2015, 2 Gold Moves have been added. * On April 14, 2015, the song was removed from Just Dance Now. ** However, it was restored back on April 15th, 2015. ** This made this the 9th song to be deleted from'' Just Dance Now'', after American Girl, Roar, Happy, Fatima, Heart Of Glass, We No Speak Americano (Fanmade), Sway (Quien Sera), U Can't Touch This and You're On My Mind. *** All of these routines have been re-added, except for Fatima. * This is the only song from Just Dance to not appear on Just Dance: Greatest Hits but to have an avatar. * Similar to Jerk It Out and Cotton Eye Joe, the beta version had the dancer in a brief cartoonish version and the dancer's face was more visible. Gallery Tex1_256x256_360808dcdd1cbd3e_14.png|''I Get Around'' getaround.jpg|''I Get Around'' (Remake) IGetAroundMenu.png|''I Get Around'' on the Just Dance menu 4-0.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 FADDSAa.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games Gold_I Get Around.png| Golden Avatar Diamond_I Get Around.png| Diamond Avatar 305987_10150629503964150_568288670_n.jpg|Gameplay (Beta) Justdance4puppet.png|I Get Around's appearance in the Puppet Master Mode of Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain). Getaround pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos File:The_Beach_Boys_-_I_Get_Around File:Just_Dance_1_I_Get_Around,_The_Beach_Boys File:Just Dance Now - I Get Around 5* Updated I Get Around - The Beach Boys - Just Dance Unlimited References Site Navigation ru:I Get Around Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Console Exclusives Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remade Songs